Far Cry: Lethal Protector
by XAgent-Venom666X
Summary: What if, Deputy Rook was saved by someone else that fateful night? And that someone not only had a grudge against the Seed family and Project at Eden's Gate, but was also the host of something otherworldly? The war for Hope County has a new player, and he and his strange partner are ready to tear the cult apart piece by piece for what they've done to his home.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: All rights belong to Marvel and Ubisoft)**

_**"Everyone's got their thing. Maybe it's a break up. A death. An accident. Whatever it is, you used to be one thing, now...you're something else."**_

_**"I've lived in Hope County, Montana most of my life. It's a beautiful place, filled with kind people, to me it was home. But none of us saw what was happening under our noses..."**_

_**"These people, a religious group, moved in out of nowhere. Started their own church and gathered followers from all over. Before long they expanded, buying up land left and right, became militarized. This cult, calling itself Project at Eden's Gate, was led by one man."**_

_**"Joseph Seed, The Father. He preached about the end of the world, the Collapse, and how he was the voice of God trying to lead everyone to paradise. No one took him seriously at first, thinking him to be just another Zealot trying to garner attention to his own religious crusade. But the man was persuasive, drawing people in and indoctrinating them to his way of thinking."**_

_**"The folks in Hope became scared. They had every right to be. Anyone that didn't believe in Seed or his preaching went missing. The PEG spread throughout the county and had most of it under their thumb. They had built their own Sovereign State without anyone even knowing about it, and by the time it was figured out it was already too late."**_

_**"Some tried to reason with Seed, but none were successful. Others tried to fight, but were met with crushing force. The PEG had control of the radio stations and even the police in the area, effectively cutting us off from the outside world. We were completely on our own, against people we once called friends and neighbors."**_

_**"Many had given up, losing what hope they had left of things going back to the way they used to be. But there were those still willing to fight, for our home, for our freedom. And I was one of them."**_

_**"In the end, we all have our own problems. Our own issues."**_

_**"Our own...DEMONS." **_

_**"And these goddamn cultists were about to learn just how bad a real demon could be..."**_

**X**

Elizabeth Rook crawled out of the river, drenched to the bone with every corner of her body aching.

The 22 year old Junior Deputy couldn't believe how bad things had gotten in such a short period of time. She had just joined the local Sheriff's department a couple weeks ago, having moved out here from the big city and intending on making a good living in the quiet country side.

But this was before a US Marshal had arrived a day prior, with an arrest warrant issued for one Joseph Seed.

Everyone knew about the Seeds, and Project at Eden's Gate. Sheriff Whitehorse did his best to try and talk the man out of his mission, but the Marshal wouldn't budge, which led them all out into Hope County via helicopter to apprehend the religious leader.

It was Liz's first assignment, and had she known what was waiting for them upon arrival, she would have chosen to stay behind...

**X **_**30 Minutes Ago**_** X**

The Rookie Deputy kept her eyes on the smartphone in her hands, rewatching the same video that she had seen a couple times already. Her deep-blue eyes unable to look away as she watched the man who was taking the footage dragged to the front of the church where Joseph Seed had him forced to his knees.

After a few words spoken, the cult leader held the man's face before driving his thumbs into his eye sockets. His screams of agony echoing through the house of worship before he went still, his body collapsing to the floor while The Father stood with his arms held out, blood coating his hands.

The signal suddenly cut out on the device, causing Liz to blink from the interruption.

"Rookie. Hey, Rookie." Liz looked up at Sheriff Whitehorse who was seated across from her with Marshal Burke. "Don't waste your time. There's no signal out here."

"We're crossing over the Hanbane now." Pratt said from the co-pilot seat of the chopper while Hudson flew them in. Liz had gotten to know her fellow Deputies pretty well since her first day, and was glad all of them were together for this.

Ever since they first took off from the station, the Junior Deputy felt almost every nerve in her body was on edge. Whether or not if was the anxiety of her first real assignment, or the one they were currently after, she couldn't tell which.

"And there he is." Hudson's voice floated over their headsets, the chopper passing by a massive statue carved in the likeness of Joseph Seed. Towering over the county with left hand held out while the other held a book baring the symbol for the PEG. The moon in the sky casting upon it and giving it an ominous glow.

"Crazy son of a bitch." Burke muttered with disdain.

"We're officially in Peggie country." the other female deputy reported, sounding about as uneasy as one would expect given the situation.

"How much longer?" asked the Marshal.

"Just long enough for you to change your mind." replied the Sheriff. "So we can turn this bird around."

"You want me to ignore a Federal Warrant, Sheriff?" asked Burke, holding up the document.

Whitehorse shook his head, "No, I want you to understand the reality of this situation. Joseph Seed, he's not a man to be fucked with. We've had run-ins with him before, and they've never really gone our way. Sometimes...Sometimes it's just best to leave well enough alone."

The US Marshal mulled over the older man's words, "Yeah, well, we have laws for a reason, Sheriff. And Joseph Seed's gonna learn that."

Sighing, Whitehorse looked over his shoulder, "Pratt, put in a call to dispatch."

"10-4"

"Whitehorse to dispatch. Over." said the Sheriff when the line was connected.

_**'Go ahead, Earl.'**_ Nancy's kind, familiar voice floated over their headsets.

"We're approaching the compound, Nancy. Over."

_**'Copy that, Earl...You're still going to go through with this? Over.'**_ she sounded uneasy, afraid for them. From what Liz had learned, she had good reason.

"We are, still trying to talk some sense into our good friend 'The Marshal'. Over."

_**'Lucky I'm not there. You get into any trouble you just let me know. Over.'**_

"10-4. Over and out." the Sheriff said, ending the call.

"Maybe we should have brought Nancy instead of the Pro-Be." Pratt commented. "Peggies wouldn't fuck with her."

Liz flipped the other Deputy the middle finger while Hudson smacked him on the arm.

"Why do you keep calling them Peggies?" asked Burke.

" 'Project at Eden's Gate', P.E.G., Peggies. It's what the locals call 'em." answered Whitehorse, "They started out harmless enough a few years back, but now...Now they're armed to the teeth. Lookin' for a fight."

The Marshal pinned the man with a hard look, "You scared, Sheriff?"

"We're here, compound's just below." Pratt's voice cut in before Whitehorse could answer. Everyone looked down to the ground and saw the cluster of buildings housed within a large fence. Several fires burned within sending columns of black smoke into the air. A church standing at the farthest end baring the marks of the PEG.

"Oh, my Jesus." Pratt whispered.

"This is a bad idea..." Hudson added.

Liz swallowed, her nerves coming back with an avengeance the closer they got to the settlement. Her instincts telling her to go no further. "Last chance, Marshal." the Sheriff said, his own tone sounding unusually uneasy.

"We're goin' in." Burke stated, the atmosphere of the chopper feeling like he just signed their death warrants.

"Set her down." Whitehorse ordered, looking over at the duo flying them in and saw Pratt hesitant. "Pratt."

"...10-4, sir." the younger man stuttered as he brought them down at the edge of the compound wide enough for them to land.

"Dispatch, you still there?" asked the Sheriff over his headset.

_**'Yes. Go ahead, Sheriff.'**_ Nancy replied quickly.

"You don't hear from us in 15 minutes, send in everyone. Call in the goddamn National Guard if you have to. Over."

_**'Yes sir, Sheriff. I'll be prayin' for all of you.'**_ with that last bit said, the Sheriff, the Marshal, Hudson and Liz all removed their headsets and disembarked the chopper. Pratt staying behind to watch over their ride and make sure they were ready to head out in a moments notice.

"Alright, three rules." Whitehorse stated, "Stick close, keep your guns in their holsters, and let me do the talking."

Steeling her nerves, the Junior Deputy stepped out onto the soft dirt. Adjusting the black Sheriff Dept. hat on her head as she followed the others into the compound.

**X**

Outside the Eden's Gate compound, within the darkness provided by the surrounding trees, a set of eyes watched the helicopter as it landed. The local law enforcement and the lone Marshal stepping off and approaching the church at the far end while dozens of cultists looked on, several of them holding automatic weapons.

The one hidden in the shadows shook their head. "Fools." a male voice muttered.

**X**

The ominous feeling she had on their way there had only gotten worse the farther into the compound they went. Liz's eyes flickered left and right, dozens of people wearing dirty clothes sending heated glares at the unwanted arrivals as they came out of the surrounding buildings. The sounds of dogs barking viciously could be heard as the group drew closer to their objective.

"Sheriff, I don't like this." Hudson said lowly as the sounds of singing echoed from the church.

"Everything's fine, Hudson. Everything's just fine..." the Sheriff said back walking past several more armed cultists.

Burke shook his head, "Jesus Christ, you're wearing badges aren't you?"

"They don't respect badges much out here." said Hudson, grip tightening on the shotgun in her hands.

"They'll respect a 9mm." the Marshal stated bluntly.

"Not every problem can be solved with a bullet, Marshal." the Sheriff said sagely as they stopped infront of the church. Burke went to open the door but was stopped by Whitehorse. "Woah Marshal. Now we do this, we do it my way; Quietly."

"Fine." relented Burke.

The Sheriff turned to the female Deputies, "Hudson, on the door. Watch our backs. Don't let any of these people in. Rookie, on me." he turned to the Marshal next, "And you, just try not to do anything stupid."

"Relax, Sheriff." Burke said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You're about to get your name in the paper."

Both men opened the doors while Liz took another deep breath. Hudson touched her shoulder, getting her attention. "You'll be fine." she said encouragingly. The younger Deputy thankful for the vote of confidence as she stepped into the church with the Sheriff and Marshal.

The singing came to a slow end just as a voice spoke out among the hushed patrons;

"Something is coming. You can feel it, can't you? That we are creeping toward the edge...and there will be a reckoning."

The floorboards creaked as the three law enforcers walked ahead. Those in attendance turning at their intrusion and fixing them with hard glares and sneers. All the while the one at the front continued his speech.

"That's why we started The Project. Because we know what happens next. They will come. They will try to take from us. Take our guns. Take our freedom...Take our faith. But we will not let them."

"Sheriff, come on-" Burke began.

"Just hold on, Marshal." Whitehorse cut him off as they stood before the altar where Joseph Seed spoke loud and clear to his flock. Naked from the waist up save for a pair of yellow tinted sunglasses with various religious tattoos on display along with words scarred into his skin.

"We will not let their greed, or their immorality, or their depravity hurt us anymore! There will be no more suffering!"

"Fuck this." the Marshal took a step closer, flashing his warrant. "Joseph Seed! I have a warrant issued for your arrest on suspicion of kidnapping with the intent to harm. I want you to step forward and keep your hands where I can see 'em."

The Father held out his hands, not at all threatened by the arrivals. "Here they are...the Locusts in our garden...You see they've come for me." A handful of armed men stepped infront of their leader, forming a wall between the trio and Seed. "They've come to take me away from you. They've come to destroy all that we've built."

His words worked the people into a frenzy. Liz took a step back but found the path blocked by more cultists, instinctively reaching for her service weapon when the she heard the Sheriff telling the Marshal not to go for his own while telling everyone else to calm down.

Tensions rose as the crowd closed in on them...but almost like a shroud being lifted, it came to an end as Joseph stepped down from the altar. His followers going silent as they looked toward The Father.

"We knew this moment would come. We have prepared for it." he said softly. "Go. Go. God will not let them take me." The people did as they were told, leaving the church, still leering at the three law enforcers as they went through the doors leaving them alone with Joseph with his two brothers John and Jacob, and their little sister Faith standing behind him.

"I saw when the Lamb opened the First Seal, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder: one of the four beasts say, come and see..." Seed started speaking again.

"Step. Forward." Burke ordered, having enough of the man.

"And I saw," Joseph continued without hesitation, pointing at the Marshal. "And behold it was a white horse...and Hell followed with him." his gaze swept to the Sheriff before centering on Liz. His eyes piercing through her, as if going straight to her very soul and freezing her in place.

She vaguely heard the Marshal ordering her to put the cuffs on him, but she couldn't move. It was as if the whole world had come to a standstill, waiting on her next move.

"God will not let you take me." Seed said softly, breaking the slight spell the Junior Deputy was under. "Put down your guns. Take your friends. And walk away."

Liz swallowed thickly, getting a firm grip on her nerves as she fixed the religious leader with a hard look. Taking out her handcuffs and clipping them on the man's wrists, a slight look of sadness passed the Father's gaze before going back to his calm persona just as quickly.

Deep within the pit of her being, Liz had the sudden thought that she had made a big mistake.

**X **_**Present **_**X**

The events that followed were horrifying for the young Deputy. The Peggies didn't take kindly to them taking Joseph, they became violent, attacking the helicopter when they all got on even while they were taking off.

One of them throwing themselves into the propeller causing it to crash.

When Liz came to she was upside-down with the others, Nancy's voice coming from the headsets before Joseph made himself known...that's when she discovered the kind dispatcher was working with the PEG, and the Father himself said six words that terrified her to the core;

_"No one's coming to save you."_

Before she had a chance to register anything else, the Peggies were on the wreckage. Hudson and Pratt were yanked out and dragged away before fires consumed everything. Liz and Burke managed to escape and run through the nearby forest, meeting up again at a lone house where they regrouped and made to escape to get help.

But the PEG was on them, chasing down their ride and cutting off any routes they could take to get away. The US Marshal driving like mad while the young Deputy fired a pilfered assault rifle at their pursuers. Managing to take out a few along the way.

Though their good luck didn't last. As they were crossing a bridge, a plane flying overhead dropped several bombs, destroying the supports and sending their vehicle into the river below. Which leads to the here and now.

Liz collapsed on the shore, her body aching from her ordeal with her left shoulder being the worst. She vaguely remembered getting shot in the shoulder during her and Burke's escape, but the adrenaline coursing through her made her ignorant to it until now.

She was in pain, cold, and wet. Her cap long since lost leaving her dark-brown, pixie-cut hair splayed out on the rocks beneath her head. She could hear shouting somewhere farther down the river, sounds of a struggle, and then nothing.

Her eyes grew heavy, no matter how hard Liz tried to fight it off fatigue grabbed hold and wouldn't let go. The sounds of boots crunching stones getting closer being the last thing she remembered as the world faded away.

**X**

A group of five Project cultists found the young woman laid out on the shore not too far from where they found the Marshal. The man's arrogant bellowing about his title swiftly silenced with a rifle butt slammed against his head before he was loaded into the back of a truck.

The Father told them to find the Locusts, to bring them before him and his family for judgement. As much as they wanted to make the trespassers suffer for even trying to take their leader from them, they knew better than to speak against the Father.

"We found the other one." one of the men stated into a walkie.

_**'Is she alive?'**_ the one on the other end asked.

One of the other cultists checked her pulse and nodded. "She is. We're bringing her in."

Just as they were about to get a hold of the unconscious Deputy, a loud crack was heard from the treeline a couple meters away. The Peggies all looked in that direction, a sense of foreboding coming over them.

The one closest to the trees approached, a shotgun held in his hands as he scanned the shadows for anything. Several seconds passing before he turned back to the others-

He was suddenly yanked backwards. As if an unseen force had grabbed him and dragged him into the shadows, only managing a sharp 'yelp' before he disappeared.

Everyone else had weapons raised, sweeping over the trees where their comrade had vanished. They couldn't see anything, the moon having disappeared behind the clouds, but they knew that _something_ was there...watching them.

Like lightning, the shadows seemed to come alive. Black tendrils shooting from the trees and tearing the weapons from the cultists' hands before a large mass came barreling toward them.

Two of the remaining four Peggies were cut down instantly. Their chests bursting with fountains of crimson as four deep gashes were slashed into them before they even had a chance. One of the others reached for his sidearm, but found himself airborne as something akin to a tree trunk struck his side, sending him crashing into a large rock where a series of loud snapping could be heard before collapsing to the ground a broken mess.

The last cultist tried to run, but was stopped when a spear of black exploded out of his stomach. He was brought back and turned around, the moon appearing long enough to reveal an image that would haunt him long into the afterlife.

A beast, bigger than any man loomed over him. It's skin black as the night with grey veins making a road map along its powerful, muscular frame. Hairless, with a smooth head and a pair of large white eyes set above a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth that stretched into a terrifying grin.

"D...D...Demon..." The Peggie whispered in horror, even as his blood spilled from him at an alarming rate, his life draining with it.

The creature grinned even wider than before, and then it spoke. A deep, hissing tone that would make even the bravest of souls quiver;

**"Eyes, lungs, pancreas. So many snacks, so little time."**

It opened its maw impossibly wide before biting down on the man's head. His feet kicking wildly a moment before going still, his now headless corpse dropped to the ground without care.

Swallowing the bite it had taken, the beast turned to the unconscious Deputy. Tilting its head to the side in a thoughtful manner before its frame began to break down. It's flesh coming to life and receding back, changing forms until a young man wearing dark clothes stood in its place.

He approached the woman and carefully scooped her up in his arms, being mindful of her wounded shoulder as he carried her into the woods. Leaving the bloody corpses of the cultists in their wake for others to find later.

**X**

**A/N: Just a little something that I had on the backburner while I was writing Walking Dead: Lethal Protector. Being a big fan of the Far Cry series, I figured the fifth installment needed a bit more...anti-heroism. And what better way than introducing The Project at Eden's Gate to one of the most dangerous of all time.**

**If you love it and want more, let me know. And there will certainly be more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

On a small island close to the center of Hope County, hidden among trees and surrounded by rivers that ran through the land, a lone figure could be seen walking along a small trail. In his arms, he held the wounded and unconscious Deputy he had just saved in a bridal carry, his eyes scanning the surrounding foliage.

He knew well that they hadn't been followed, he was far too good at covering his tracks, but one of the many lessons he had learned was to always be aware of your surroundings, and always be prepared for the worst-case scenario.

Boots crunching on the familiar path, he stopped infront of a large cluster of rocks in the middle of the island. A large steel door set in the ground below it.

A black tendril slithered out of the young man's side, an electronic keycard held in it that was swiped through the reader beside the door, the lock's light changing from red to green as unlocked. A second tendril came out and pulled the heavy iron door open allowing him through the threshold and down the stone steps within.

The door closed and locking behind him as the added limbs slithered back into his body. Passing through several entrance rooms, he entered a rather large bunker built underneath the Earth, making his way down a corridor with more rooms lining either side before entering one at the very end which was made into a master bedroom.

Laying the Deputy in the bed, he immediately started to assess her situation. Her shoulder still bled, the bullet wound being the cause and needed to be checked first. Taking a deep breath, he carefully removed the young woman's dark-green uniform shirt, leaving her in the black tank top she wore underneath that clung to her modest chest and flat stomach, giving him a better look at her shoulder.

The wound was a through and through, and thankfully didn't hit anything vital.

The Deputy's savior stood and left the room, going into another where medical supplies were being kept. Grabbing what he needed before returning, he cleaned the wound with antiseptic and wrapped it up tightly. She would heal in no time, but she'd have to take it easy with that arm for a little while.

Making sure she was comfortable, the young man stood and walked over to the desk on the side of the room and took a seat, deciding to stay and keep an eye on her when she woke up. Turning on the radio on the desk and scanning through the channels until one caught his interest;

_**'My children. We must give thanks to God. The day I have prophesied to you has arrived. Everything I've told you has come true...The authorities who tried to take me from you are now in the loving embrace of my Family...save for one. But this Wayward Soul will be found. They will be punished...and in the end, they will see our glorious purpose. I am your Father. You are my Children. And together, we will march to-"**_

He clicked off the radio, cutting off Joseph Seed's seemingly endless preaching, his fists clenched tightly with a sharp look in his eyes.

_**"Things will be more difficult now."**_ a demonic voice hissed in the back of his mind.

"I never expected things to be easy." he spoke back, "But you're right, this whole mess just kick started their fucking Holy War. And the rest of the county is going to suffer from it."

A black tendril formed and extended from his back, coming around to his front where the end formed into a face with wide, white eyes and a maw filled with sharp teeth. **"Then why are we not out there, tearing the Seed family and their followers to shreds?" **spoke the creature.

"Because _WE_ are only one person. If we want any hope at saving the county and everyone in it, we need to get more people on our side." replied the host, both of them turning their attention to the Deputy they had saved.

**"Why did we save her?"** the creature asked, genuinely curious.

"You know what the Seeds do to people who don't follow with their crazy religion. God help the others they've already captured, and she could help us bring the fight to the Peggies." was the answer as the host got comfortable.

**"Do you think she will be willing to help?"**

The young man sighed, "I'll leave it up to her to decide. But given what we know already, and with her friends captured, I don't think she'll have much of a choice." The creature nodded and slithered back inside its host, both of them settling in to wait for their guest to wake up.

**X**

Liz groaned, her mind foggy and her limbs feeling heavy as she slowly came back to consciousness. Her blue eyes swam into focus, taking in the cement ceiling above her head and the fact that she was laying on a soft bed instead of the cold ground.

She gave a sharp hiss when she tried to move, her clenched teeth when her left arm pulsed in pain. Looking at her shoulder, she found her wound bandaged neatly with only a small spot of blood soaked through it.

"Take it easy." Her head snapped around at the voice, finding someone sitting in a chair by the desk against the wall. His appearance hidden thanks to the low light. "You've been through Hell."

"Where am I?" asked the Deputy, sitting up carefully so to not agitate her injury. She got a better look around the room and saw that it was similar to a large jail cell, but had several pieces of furniture lockers and trunks set up. A few articles of clothes were scattered about giving it a more lived in feeling, and an American flag was posted on the wall behind the desk.

"My place." the man said, "Found you on the river bank after your car went off the bridge. A bunch of Peggies were planning to bring you to the Father, but I took care of them and brought you here to treat your wound."

Liz sighed in relief, but was still uneasy given what had happened...that's when she gasped in realization. "The others! Hudson, Pratt, the Sheriff-"

"Captured, by the PEG. Trust me, you're the lucky one." answered her savior before standing up and stepping a little closer where the Deputy got a better look at him.

He was tall, easily over six feet which almost towered over her petite 5'3''. He was dressed in a black thermal t-shirt and cargo pants that showed off a muscled frame. His face had a rugged appearance with a light dusting of stubble along his hard jawline and ending with a head of very short, spikey black hair.

His eyes, which in the faded light had been hard to make out, were a dark-green, showed a great deal of experience that was beyond his years, which couldn't have been a year or two older than she was if she were to guess.

"Got a name, Deputy?" he asked, snapping her out of her observations.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Rook. But most folks call me Liz." The Junior Deputy answered.

Her savior nodded, "Name's Mason Black. I ain't gonna lie to you, things have turned to shit pretty fast up top. You're department's attempt to arrest Seed kicked the hornets nest. The Peggies have all the roads are blocked, phone lines cut and the radio signals jammed. Nothing is getting in or out of the valley."

Liz turned her gaze to her lap, remembering that moment back at the church when she made the arrest. "I should have walked away..."

A look of sympathy passed over Mason's gaze. He put a hand on her good shoulder, gaining her attention. "Can't change the past. And right now we really have to focus on the present." he took a step back and motioned to the small bank of lockers against the far wall. "I got spare clothes stashed over there, figured you might want something a little fresher. When you're ready come meet me in the next room."

He turned and left the room through the metal door, giving her some privacy.

She sat on the bed in silence for several moments, wrapping her head around the events that had taken place and trying to figure out what to do next. Although she was grateful that she had been saved by a local, but at the same time she was afraid about what had happened to the others.

Taking a deep, calming breath. Liz stood up and made her way over to the locker Mason had pointed out to her. Going through the contents, she managed to find a couple articles that would fit her.

Kicking off her boots and stripping out of her still damp pants and tank top, she pulled on a dark-blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans that hung off her slim waist that she fixed with a belt. Shivering a bit, she also took out a red and black checkered flannel shirt and put it on as well, rolling the sleeves to her elbows.

When she was finished, the Junior Deputy stepped out of the room and really got a good look at where she was.

It was a bunker, a series of rooms all connected with a small corridor, everything made of concrete and metal with pipes and wires running along a couple walls and ceiling. She'd heard a lot about such places when she first moved out here, a lot of the locals were labeled 'Doomsday Preppers' and made the habit of stashing large amounts of supplies in specially made bunkers built underground or in caves.

Many called such people crazy for doing such things and constantly worrying about the world coming to an end at any moment. But Liz was never one to judge others for their life choices, only when they were doing wrong to other people.

Passing the other rooms, one of which she noticed was an armory filled with weapons of various kinds and calibers, and another that was like a storage room filled to the brim with non-perishable foods and medical supplies. There was even a rec room filled with armchairs, couches, bookshelves and an entertainment system.

The Deputy entered one that looked like a makeshift command center. Maps of the local area were spread out on the walls and table in the center and a bank of monitors and radio equipment were along the walls on the far side where Mason was looking over the equipment.

Shaking his head after hearing something, he turned toward Liz. "I got good news, and bad news. The good news is that your friends are still alive, they've been split up among Joseph's family. Bad news is, there's no help coming. Peggies have taken complete control of the county, they're taking everything and everyone for their crusade and killing anyone who gets in the way."

Liz felt relief that the others were alive, but at the same time she worried about what the Father's siblings will do to them. This was made worse with the knowledge that they were cut off from the rest of the world.

"What is...all this?" she asked, motioning to all the maps and surveillance equipment.

Mason walked to the wall closest to the door that had pictures of the Seed family connected to each other by red string with notes surrounding each. "The PEG have been doing this a lot longer than you think." he said turning back to her, "You're new in the department, right? Not a local?"

"Yeah, moved in to the next town over and started a couple weeks ago." the Junior Deputy answered honestly.

"Seed and his sadistic family moved into Hope years ago. Started small, no one really paid them any attention thinking that they were just another group preaching about God. But as time went on, they expanded and bad things started happening. People started going missing, this new group started getting more aggressive, and before anyone knew it they had the county in a vise-grip." Mason explained. "Everything was balancing on a knife's edge...until last night."

Liz blinked, "The arrest...they were expecting that to happen."

"So they could start their damn Holy War." he added. "This was coming whether or not your office came to arrest Seed, it just sped things up a bit."

Mason motioned around them, "This bunker belonged to my uncle. He was a prepper like a lot of people around here, but was far more dedicated. Everyone called him crazy, paranoid and an extremist, but with what's been happening he had good reason to be so prepared." he pointed at the wall, "He started gathering intel on the Seeds not long after they arrived, he didn't trust them, and made sure to get everything he could on them to take them down should the need arise."

"Joseph's family are considered his 'Heralds', each one controls a section of the county. John, the Baptist; despite how charismatic he comes off he's a fucking sadist on a whole nother level. He's the voice of the PEG, draws people into their beliefs and uses their weaknesses to convert them."

"Faith, the Siren; she's not a fighter, but she uses some kind of drug they've been making in secret. They call it Bliss. It's a hallucinogen that makes anyone influenced by it see, hear and feel things that aren't there, and she uses it to get into your head and believe everything she's saying, hence the title."

"And lastly...Jacob, the Soldier." when Mason said the man's name she could hear a large amount of anger and hate in his voice, "He trains the PEG's militia, up in the White Tail mountains. If you think John's bad, big brother is even worse. He shows no mercy and neither do the people under his command."

"Why haven't the people around here stood up to them?" asked the Deputy, overwhelmed by just how bad things really where.

Mason shook his head, "They're afraid. Anyone that's stood against them was either never heard from again or killed outright. And that's what leads us to now;"

"If we want to have any hope at stopping the Seeds, the PEG, and save your friends, a resistance needs to be formed. No one's going to come and help us, so we need to help ourselves. I know a lot of people in the valley ready and willing to fight back, but we need to get the rest of the county on our side, show them this cult can be beaten if we work together."

Liz thought hard to herself, wondering what she should do. Her training never covered guerrilla warfare against a doomsday cult, and last night was really the first time she ever took someone else's life. But at the same time, these people were suffering under the PEG, and the others needed her to escape their captors.

As unsure as she was about everything, she couldn't walk away from this. Not now. She became a Deputy to help people, and it went against everything she believed to not do what she could to help.

"What do we do first?" she asked with conviction.

Mason smirked, "First, we need to deal with the Peggie patrols that started roaming around the island we're on since sunrise. Once we have some breathing room we'll go from there." he motioned out to the corridor she had come through, "You passed an armory on your way here, grab anything you think you'll need and meet me by the bunker entrance."

The Junior Deputy nodded and left the room, leaving him on his own...or so she thought.

Closing the door after a moment, Mason felt the familiar sensation of his 'tenant' slithering out of its host in tentacle form.

**"She seems more than ready to fight."** the creature hissed.

"She wants to help, I can tell. And not just to save her partners." replied the host as he addressed the being extending out of him, "I need you to keep a low profile. We can't go scaring off potential allies."

The creature groaned in exasperation, **"Fine...but don't forget that we deserve a little fun with these so called **_**zealots.**_**"**

Mason smirked, "Relax, Venom. We'll both get our shots in. For now we need to get a resistance started." the creature slithered back into its host before he left the room to get ready as well.

Things were about to change, and the Peggies wouldn't know what hit them.

**X**

Jacob Seed crouched on the river bank near where the sinner's vehicle had gone off the bridge. Observing the dead bodies of the followers of their faith with keen, sharp eyes. His fingers running along the edges of the deep gashes on one of the corpses.

They were claw marks, clearly. But weren't made by any animal known to the region. He looked at the other bodies, including the one that looked like it had the head torn from the neck. The former soldier had seen this before.

Standing to his full height, Jacob took out his walkie;

"Joseph, it's me. We have a situation."

_**'What has happened, brother?'**_ the Father's voice spoke back calmly.

"Five of our followers are dead. Not killed by bullets or wildlife, but by something..._else_." he replied with a great deal of meaning.

Joseph was silent for a moment or two, _**'It is worse than we feared. The demon has risen again to taint our holy cause, no doubt brought upon by the arrival of the sinners.'**_

"How do you want me to proceed?" asked Jacob.

_**'Keep your eyes and ears open, ask the same of your hunters. Find this demon. And purge it with God's holy fire.'**_ replied his brother.

"Consider it done." the oldest of the Seed family lowered his walkie and stalked toward his waiting truck. He needed to prepare, this was going to be his most challenging hunt.

**X**

**A/N: The intro is finally out of the way, now the real fun can begin.**

**I know full well that FC5 was not the most popular in the series to a lot of people and left a little to be desired, but given that it still had it's good points is enough reason for me to make this story from it. And I intend on improving on the lacking points left open in the original plot. Though I am not against any readers offering any changes they might want to see, especially with everyone's favorite symbiote/anti-hero gunning for the Peggies and the Seeds.**

**I'll also be unveiling more of both Mason's and Elizabeth's history in later chapters. Just need to build up to the right moments.**

**A lot more to come, so keep reading and I'll keep writing folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**X **_**2 Years Ago **_**X**

_Stumbling through the the dark forest of the White Tail mountains, Mason Black was doing everything in his power just to stay conscious._

_The young man looked as though he had crawled off a battlefield, his clothes torn with various cuts and bruises covering wherever his skin was exposed. One eye swollen shut with dried blood caked under his nose and around his mouth. His left hand clamped tightly over a bullet wound in his right side while his other held an almost spent pistol._

_He'd been through hell. There was no other way to describe it. The things he had seen and endured would have broken most people, he had been pushed so close to the edge of losing his sanity at the hands the most merciless of Joseph Seed's heralds._

_Time had meant nothing to Mason, both now and while he'd been in captivity. How long had he been out here? Hours? Days? It was too hard to remember really. All he could recall was all the pain, physical and mental._

_Tripping over a fallen tree, he collapsed to the ground on his uninjured side, weapon falling from his grasp as he laid on the forest floor unable to get back up. Too weak to go on any further._

_This was it. He was going to die in the middle of the mountains like a wounded animal on its last legs. The only silver lining in all of this was that his sister had managed to escape capture. He could die knowing that at least she was safe._

_Mason's eyes grew heavy and began to close, his consciousness leaving him as darkness creeped in around the edges. Remembering the best moments of his life as he faded...he never felt the ground shake from an impact not too far away._

_**X**_

_In a small crater, a chunk of rock no bigger than a basketball smoldered and hissed from its descent from the heavens. The meteorite having traveled a long distance finally landing on the blue planet._

_Several minutes passed as the rock cooled off, the surface cracking open like an egg from the change in temperature...then something moved._

_Within the meteorite, a black, ink-like substance began to ooze through the cracks. Coming to life and slithering away from the still very heated stone while it took in its new surroundings._

_The creature had journeyed far and was weak, the only thing on its mind was finding the one thing that would maintain its survival;_

_A host._

_Without another living creature to bond with, the being wouldn't live for very long. But not just any host would do. They needed to be strong enough to bond with on a deep level. A weak host would only sustain it for so long before it would be at risk of death once again._

_Extending out its senses, it detected a lifeform close to where it had landed and began to move in that direction. Using a series of tendrils extending from its body to slither across the forest floor which itself was a daunting task for the weakened creature._

_When it reached the lifeform, it saw that it was injured and at risk of dying. The creature reached out with several tendrils and latched onto it, almost instantly feeling a positive connection with the other being. Relief passing through it at having found a host._

_But it needed to act quickly before the lifeform expired._

_Crawling closer, the creature began covering its soon-to-be-host. Burrowing itself into its very flesh and bonded with their system while accelerating the healing of its new host and bringing them back from the brink of death._

_Once it was sure its new host would survive their injuries, the creature made itself comfortable while it accessed the being's thoughts and memories. Learning everything it needed about this world and the lifeforms that inhabited it._

_**X**_

_Mason opened his eyes and blinked. Finding himself laying on the forest floor where he had fallen the night before. The sun having risen and was shining through the canopy of trees that surrounded him._

_Pushing himself up into a sitting postion, he was surprised that he was even able to do so given how he had been before. Infact, he didn't feel any pain at all._

_Looking down at his still dirty and torn clothes, he lifted his shirt and gasped when he saw the bullet wound he had gotten was fully healed. Not even a scar, just smooth skin and dried blood caked around where it had been._

_"...What? How?" he wondered, still in shock about what had happened._

_He didn't have long to dwell on this as he heard the sounds of shouting, dogs barking and the rumble of small engines._

_"Shit!" Mason cursed, quickly getting to his feet and taking off in a dead run into the trees. Gunfire could be heard, the rounds pelting around him, weaving in and around the many trunks to keep out of sight of his pursuers. _

_Dodging another shot, he ended up slamming into a fallen tree that was blocking the way...and ended up crashing through it. Sending splinters flying different directions as he landed in the dirt._

_Shaking his head, Mason suddenly found himself yanked to his feet by an unknown force and was running again. Skidding to a stop when he heard and saw people closing in on him on all sides, finding no direction to go._

_A dozen PEG followers arrived, a couple on ATVs and around five white wolves with red crosses painted on their heads. The animals sniffing around the trees but enable to locate their prey._

_"Where'd he go? He was just here!" one of the cultists shouted, hands tight on the rifle in his hands._

_"Spread out, find him! You know what'll happen if we disappoint Jacob!" ordered another as they fanned out and began searching._

_Meanwhile, high above the forest floor, Mason sat on a tree branch looking down at the ground several meters below. His face of shock and surprise as he tried to figure out how he got up there._

**X **_**Present**_** X**

The metal hatch leading to the bunker unlocked from the inside and opened, Mason stepping out into the warm, early afternoon sunlight with an AK-MS assault rifle fitted with a reflex sight in hand that he swept the surrounding area with.

Outfitted with a rig harness that held spare clips, a Beretta 92FS pistol holstered on his right leg and a scoped TAC-15 crossbow slung over his shoulder with a quiver of arrows across his lower back.

When he was sure the coast was clear, he made a sharp whistle over his shoulder. Liz came out of the bunker and joined him. Her gun-belt around her waist with her Glock-9 service weapon holstered and ready, an M133 shotgun across her back and a MS16 rifle in her hands with a scope and silencer attached to it.

"Sure you can handle that?" Mason asked the Junior Deputy as he closed and sealed up the hatch behind them.

"My dad used to take me shooting a lot, trust me, I can handle it." Liz replied with confidence. Mason nodded before leading them both into the foliage that surrounded the bunker's entrance. After they had armed up, he had shown her a map of the island they were on as well as footage from the cameras hidden in the trees in key places where a couple of Peggie groups had posted themselves in the last few hours.

They needed to act quickly and take them out before figuring out what to do next.

Keeping low and out of sight, the duo came upon two Peggies that were beating on a man in hunting gear with his hands bound behind his back.

Mason quickly swapped his rifle for his crossbow and aimed down the sights. "I got the one on the left, you take right." Liz nodded, bringing her silenced rifle up and sighted her target. The crossbow released an arrow with a slight whisper, the sharp end burying into the temple of the cultist beating the man and dropping him to the ground.

The second Peggie snapped his head around only for it to blossom crimson after a soft chirp from the Junior Deputy's rifle was made.

With the PEG followers down, they quickly moved down to the beaten hunter and helped him to his feet. "Thanks...those fucks just came outta nowhere and jumped me." he said after Mason took out a knife and cut his arms free of their bindings. "What the hell's going on? They kept talking about some kind of reaping."

"Seed's let his damn cult off their leash." said Mason seriously, "They're taking anything and anyone they want and killing those who get in their way. My advice would be to get home and arm up. These bastards are coming for everyone."

The man gave his thanks before gathering up his dropped gear and jogging through the woods in the opposite direction.

"I can't believe they'd just attack someone in broad daylight." said Liz, her eyes looking down at the men they had just killed.

It was almost hard to believe that the night before was the first time she took a human life, let alone several. But she also knew that it was a part of the job she had taken on and had prepared for it to happen.

However, given what she had learned with what these bastards were doing to innocent people. The guilt one would feel for killing them was barely noticeable.

"It's not that surprising to me and a lot of other folks around here." Mason stated, reloading a fresh arrow into his crossbow as they started moving again. "A lot of deaths and disappearances happened around Hope for the last few years. Everyone had a belief the PEG was involved in some way, but there was never enough evidence to prove it. Seed's got his influence in a lot of places, probably paid off people to keep from being found out."

Liz thought back to the previous night, and the revelation that Nancy was actually working for the cult the whole time. "Our department was compromised." anger flashed up and down her spine, "They knew what was going to happen when we went out there, probably tipped Joseph off. Our own people sold us out."

"Seed's a dangerous man. He prays on the faith and weaknesses of others, indoctrinating them, and then has them do his dirty work." Mason said grimly. "Beware of false prophets, who come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly are ravenous wolves."

The Junior Deputy gave him a surprised look, "Matthew 7:15." she stated, knowing the verse from the bible.

"Was raised in a Christian family. Can't think of a better analogy for what's happening right now." came the reply. They trekked along one of the small trails and up onto a ridge line that overlooked a ranger station near the water.

Mason knelt down, digging through one of his pockets and pulled out a pair of binoculars, Liz doing the same with the scope of her rifle. Both of them finding cultists milling around the station, a mix of both men and women dressed in dirty clothes baring the PEG insignia.

"I count eight." said the Junior Deputy.

"Ten. Two in the station." Mason added on after seeing the zealots through the building's windows. He lowered his binoculars and turned to his companion, "Too many for a frontal assault, we need to hit them at different angles."

Liz nodded, "Suggestions?"

He motioned to the trail beside them that went around, "I'll head around back and flank them, you set yourself up here and start picking them off. Just wait for my signal." Mason readied his crossbow and crept down the trail.

The young woman carefully rolled her bandaged shoulder a bit before laying down and hiding in the tall grass. Her MS16 propped up on a rock just big enough to support the barrel, stock against her shoulder, scope to her eye and finger hovering over the trigger as she waited.

**X**

_**"She is surprisingly capable."**_ Mason heard his other whisper in the back of his mind as he crept through the brush that surrounded the occupied ranger station.

_"Given when she's been through, I'm just as surprised as you are. Though she's a Deputy for a reason."_ the host thought back. He reached the station in under a minute, being sure to remain out of sight through use of the thick foliage or the handful of crates that were set up around the small building.

One of the Peggies milling around was leaning against one such crate, rifle aimed at the ground and not paying attention to his surroundings.

Setting his crossbow down, Mason snuck up behind the cultist. Hand clamping over his mouth with arm going tight around his neck, the man gave a brief struggle before the host twisted sharply. The low crunch of a broken neck and the body in his grip going limp allowing him to drag him behind a pile of rocks out of sight.

Reacquiring his crossbow, Mason came up to the side of the ranger station and peered through the open window.

The two Peggies he had seen from a distance were still inside, going through cabinets and drawers most likely looking for anything useful for their so called 'righteous cause'. There was also three bodies on the floor in pools of blood, two in ranger uniforms and the last wearing fishing gear, their hands bound behind their backs with bullet holes in the back of their heads .

They'd been executed.

Mouth set in a grim line, Mason carefully slipped through the window and into the station. His feet barely making a sound on the wood floor as he slowly moved toward his targets, drawing a knife from his boot as he came up behind the first Peggie.

With quick reflexes, he yanked the man's head back and slit his throat. The surprise gurgle of his comrade caught the attention of the second cultist, but he was met with a bloody blade piercing into his right eye socket.

The host lowered his arm after throwing the knife after as the body hit the ground. "Brothers? What's going on in there?" a female Peggie entered the station, assault rifle in hand only to freeze when she saw the scene before her.

Before she even had a chance to alert the rest of her friends, Mason had drawn his Beretta and fired three shots through her chest.

_**"Well, so much for stealth."**_ Venom commented as shouting was heard following the gunshots.

"Shut up." Mason muttered back as he swapped his sidearm for his AK-MS rifle and pressing his back to the wall beside the door. Leaning out with his weapon braced on the frame, he fired controlled bursts at the incoming Peggies. Managing to take down another before the rest dropped into cover.

Bullets ripped into the doorframe, forcing the host into cover to avoid getting hit. He heard the cultists shouting to one another, coming up with a plan before one called out louder than the rest;

"Behind us! There are more sinners in-" the voice was cut off meaning that Liz was picking them off from her vantage point.

Mason rounded the doorway and exited the station, firing his rifle at a nearby stack of crates and forcing the Peggie in cover to stumble back in alarm before a silenced shot caught him in the side of the head.

Another woman dressed in PEG garb came at him with a baseball bat, screaming in what could be considered a warcry. One that was silenced with a short burst to her center of mass that dropped her face first to the dirt.

"For the Father!" the host jerked his head around to see the last standing Peggie running toward him with a lit molotov cocktail in hand. Venom recoiled at the incoming threat of fire while Mason raised his rifle to fire-

Only for the bottle to explode in the cultist's hand, sending flaming alcohol all over him and lighting him ablaze.

The Peggie screamed, flailing around in a vain attempt to but out the fire before collapsing into a flaming heap. The smell of burning flesh permeating the air.

Lowering his weapon, Mason looked over the crackling corpse and saw Liz approaching with her rifle in hand. "Nice shooting, Deputy." the host called out.

"Same to you." she replied while surveying the bodies around them. "Think that's all of them?"

"For now." Mason looked at one of the crates that was marked with the PEG sigil, the wood of one side broken away revealing the contents which caught his attention. "But we got bigger trouble." he wrenched the crate open more to reveal lime-green barrels inside.

Liz came up beside him, "What is it?"

"Bliss." he replied, turning his attention toward the station and heading that way. The female Deputy following him as he went around the building toward a small dock where more barrels were set up, some of them empty.

"The bastards are dumping the shit in the river..." the host nearly growled, hands tightening around his rifle and almost bending the metal from his enhanced strength. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Mason turned to Liz. "Com'mon, let's head back to the bunker and plan our next step."

_**X 2 Years Ago X**_

_It had taken a few days, but Mason had managed to get out of the Whitetail mountains without drawing the attention of Seed's followers. A couple days after that, he managed to get back to his family's old home._

_The place had been derelict since his parents had been killed, but it was the perfect place to get out of sight for a while._

_Despite having to live off the land for almost a week, he had been relatively in good shape. Though his hunger while out in the forests and hills around Hope County was a bit ravenous. At one point he'd eaten several fish straight from the river while they were still flopping around, but he had written it off as being starved for a while before hand._

_When he finally got into the house and locked the doors and windows tight, Mason's first move was to bathe. A weeks worth of blood, sweat and grime really didn't feel too good. After that he got into a fresh pair of clothes while he tried to figure out what to do next. Thankfully the wells on the property still had water in them even through everything else had been switched off._

_There was no way he could tell anyone else, the damn PEG had their hands in too much around the county and probably other places outside of it. He wouldn't put it past Seed and his flunkies to be on the lookout for him either given that he managed to escape one of his sadistic brothers. _

_He just couldn't believe it, everything had gone to hell so quickly. Now his uncle was dead and his sister was in the wind, though he knew deep down that she was alright. He needed to find a way to contact her to let her know that he was alive and what happened._

_After that, they needed to relocate to their uncle's old bunker. There was more than enough supplies for a dozen people there and they could lay low for a bit until the heat died down. Then...then it was time to strike back at the PEG bastards._

_When he finished freshening himself up, Mason leaned against the sink in the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His complexion pale and dark circles under his eyes._

_He felt feverish, it started not long after he escaped the mountains. He couldn't explain it, but something just felt...off._

_Taking another look at his reflection, Mason took a deep breath to calm his already frayed nerves-_

**"Mason."**

_The young man threw himself backwards in surprise, tripping over his own feet and landing in the shower behind him hard._

_Groaning, he slowly climbed out of the tub rubbing his head while glancing around the bathroom. No one else was here other than him...but he swore that he had just heard a voice._

_Shaking his head, he left the bathroom and headed out to the living room. All of the furniture was still there, but had a strong layer of dust given how long it had been since someone had been there._

_The home hadn't been lived in since that horrible day. _

_A loud pounding at the door had his head turning in that direction, all his senses now on high alert. _

**"Don't open that door."** _the same voice he had heard in the bathroom suddenly spoke._

_"What-" Mason's outer thought was cut off when the front door of the house was kicked in and half a dozen Peggies stormed inside with automatic weapons and shotguns at the ready._

_"Stay where you are sinner!" one of them shouted as a seventh man entered, this one dressed in a long black trench coat marking him as a higher-level member of the cult._

_"It was a mistake to run." he said as he stepped closer to the younger man. "The Father and his heralds are only so forgiving to those who refuse our enlightenment." _

_Mason glared heatedly at him, "Tell your father and the rest of his psycho family to go fuck themselves."_

_One of the cultists slammed the butt of his shotgun into his stomach, dropping him to his knees. "Be silent, sinner! Do not speak ill of the father!"_

_Coughing, Mason grit his teeth at the Peggies, wanting nothing more than to tear them apart._

**"Then let me offer a hand."**

_Without warning his arm acted on its own and snapped toward the zealot who had struck him, a long tendril made of black, oil-like flesh launching from it. Sending the Peggie crashing into the wall with enough force to send him _through_ it._

_To shocked at the sudden turn of events, the Peggies didn't react quick enough as Mason's other arm snapped out, a second tendril grabbing another cultist by the neck and throwing him into the ceiling. _

_Yanked to his feet, both of Mason's arms shot forward and grabbed two other Peggies by the face and pulled. Sending both men flying behind him and slamming them into the kitchen. One of the cultists managed to overcome their shock and tried to shoot him only to get backhanded hard enough to send him through a window._

_A smaller tendril slipped out of his foot and grabbed the leg of a small coffee table before sending it flying at another cultist where it broke across his face. _

_Looking at his hands, Mason saw what could have been considered black webbing stretching between his open palms. "What the...What the hell is this?!" he exclaimed as his arms moved on their own and wrapped around the a Peggie's neck and spun them around. _

**"Not what, who."** _the voice spoke, the grip tightening on the cultists neck before throwing them to the floor and snapping their head to the side. _

_Black flesh with grey veins stretched across his legs before Mason spun in the air and kicked two other cultists in the head. "Oh, shit." Mason muttered at what he had just done before a tendril shot from his shoulder and attached to a wall and yanked him out of the way as two Peggies fired their assault rifles at him. Dropping behind a couch, he kicked with both his legs sending the piece of furniture flying and flattening them to the floor. _

_Flipping back to his feet, Mason clothes lined a cultist that ran at him from behind. His arm shot up just as another tried to club him with a baseball bat, the blunt object shattered into splinters when it struck. The same arm became covered with the same black tissue as his legs, his hand becoming larger and covered in claws as he grabbed the zealot by the neck. Lifting him clean off the ground effortlessly and choke slamming him hard to the floor. _

_He looked at all the damage he had done and all of the bodies he left scattered across the room in stunned silence._

_"What...how did I..." _

**"Outstanding! Now, let's bite all their heads off and piled them up in the corner."**_ said the same voice from before in excitement._

_"Why the fuck would we do that?" said Mason, trying desperately to understand just what the hell was going on._

**"Pile of bodies, pile of heads." **_came the reply as if it were a good thing. _

_From the front door, another Peggie appeared with shotgun raised only for a tendril to shoot out of Mason's back and spear them through the stomach. Yanking free a moment later as the body collapsed._

_Mason shook his head, deciding it was best to get out of sight and fast before anymore Peggies showed up. Heading out the front door of his old home, he found several vehicles belonging to the PEG. He quickly found an ATV with the keys still in it and jumped on, revving the engine and taking off into the night._

_All the while trying to figure out what was going on with him._

**X**

**A/N: Another update with some action and more than a little backstory to boot. Throughout the coming chapters more of Mason and Venom's past will come to light with plenty more kickass moments to go with it. **

**The fight to liberate Hope County will begin next time folks. Keep reading and reviewing out there!**


End file.
